


The Hands of a Guilty Conscience

by Oh_Ophelia1291



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Baby Satan, F/M, Fem MC - Freeform, Mammon is going through it, Named MC, No beta we die like lilith, There’s some gory descriptions FYI, honestly he’s babie, honestly it’s just a headcannon of mine of why mammon never uses his powers, i have barely read through this myself I made this in a hurry, like ma’am he has self control like no other, mammon is a good big bro I stand by that, mentions of the celestial war, nightmares too, speaking of:, we stan mammon in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Ophelia1291/pseuds/Oh_Ophelia1291
Summary: “Ma...”“Mammo...”“Hey? Can you hear me...?”“Mammon!”It felt like waking up from a dreamless sleep. Mammon exhaled deeply, looking up to whoever was calling him. There was Levi, eyes glossy with tears and his angelic features melting into something darker. The look was familiar. It was the same distraught expression he held at the end of the Celestial War. That, the aching and the cold, gritty ground beneath him told Mammon that he was back to the aftermath of the war.Again.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Hands of a Guilty Conscience

There was a crib at the centre of the room, surrounded in the familiar darkness of Devildom. From it came a quiet sound, muffled a little by a quiet ringing. It sounded like... Crying? A baby was crying, for sure. It sort of sounded like Satan when he was a baby. 

Wait a second..

“Satan? Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?” Mammon picked up his baby brother. Satan didn’t acknowledge his big brother’s presence, instead he just kept crying. “I’ve gotcha. What’s up? Ya hungry?” Satan perked up a little at the sound of food and his crying became soft whimpers. The white haired demon took that as a ‘yes’ and gave his baby brother a little grin before making his way towards the door. “All right, let’s get ya somethin’ to eat. Maybe when you’re older you can challenge Beel to an eatin’ contest, huh? I’ll be rootin’ for ya.”

When Mammon opened the door, everything faded away.

“Ma...”  
“Mammo...”  
“Hey? Can you hear me...?”  
“Mammon!”

It felt like waking up from a dreamless sleep. Mammon exhaled deeply, looking up to whoever was calling him. There was Levi, eyes glossy with tears and his angelic features melting into something darker. The look was familiar. It was the same distraught expression he held at the end of the Celestial War. That, the aching limbs and the cold, gritty ground beneath him told Mammon that he was back to the aftermath of the war.

Again.

Levi looked utterly defeated. No surprise. They’d lost, hadn’t they?

Mammon straightened himself with a groan, grimacing at the way his bones cracked as he did so, “What happened?” A pregnant silence followed his question as Levi turned his gaze to the left, somewhere Mammon was telling himself not to look for reasons he couldn’t quite place. 

“We, uh, we lost. For sure,” Levi began, sniffling away the last of his tears, “The real question is, what went on with you? Once Lilith... You just went crazy.”

Mammon shrugged. There was nothing for him to say, he didn’t even know what happened himself. “I just kind of blacked out.”

“Did you see what you did?” Mammon shut his eyes as the ringing grew louder, “Tryin’ not to look at it, actually.” Beside him, Levi flared his nostrils, “I think you should look. To say you did a number on these guys is an understatement.”

Mammon turned to look and...

Oh...

Oh.

Oh no.

Did he really do that?

Behind him, bodies littered the ground. Broken, bruised, charred and bloody. They were all definitely dead, bar one who groaned and twitched. The blue eyed angel(?) took a tentative step towards the last living enemy, though Mammon was sure he certainly wished he wasn’t. He took small, cautious steps towards him until he hovered above him.

The man in question was Mammon’s old partner back before he and his brothers led a rebellion. His left arm was torn to shreds and hanging onto the rest of his body by nerves that miraculously survived the attack. His throat was half gone, too, and his stomach was littered with deep claw marks.

God. The blood.

“Ma- Mammon-“ He wheezed, just barely able to talk. “Please-“ Mammon shut his eyes. “Don’t... Don’t hurt me...” His voice slurred out, becoming quieter and quieter with every word, “Please don’t hurt me...”

And then he was gone. Of course, the body still laid there to torment Mammon, because life liked to torture him. It all turned black, then. Everything faded but the damn body. Lucifer stood with Mammon over it, disappointment sculpting his features. “Your power is dangerous Mammon,” His older brother hissed, “It takes over you and you do this? Idiot. Why was there any need to drag out a poor man’s agony? Have some decency.”

“Learn to control yourself. You’re going to hurt one of your brothers if you don’t.”

The ringing grew louder. He didn’t mean to hurt them. Besides, the rest of his brothers had killed too, hadn’t they?

Levi’s face appeared in Mammon’s mind. That wasn’t the face of someone who was willing to kill with such violence. Was Mammon a monster? Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of sickness flooded him. He knew these people. He knew them. He killed them. He- 

The ringing stopped.

“Hey, Mammon... Wake up,” Yuki whispered, shaking him slightly. “C’mon, babe. It’s just a dream.” The demon’s eyes opened, sapphires dipped in gold peered around the room as he processed where he was. He realised he was in Yuki’s room, as he was most nights since she had transferred to RAD. The human in question was beside him, brows furrowed and a frown etched on her face. Her Magenta eyes were filled with something between sympathy, confusion and worry. Or maybe it was a mix of all three. “You okay? It seemed like a pretty bad dream.”

“Nothin’ to worry about. Just some memories,” Mammon promised, pulling the brunette into a hug. “Sorry to worry ya.”

“Memories? What of?” A beat passed, “You know I’ll never judge you.” Mammon shrugged it off, “I know that. I’m just not sure I can tell ya right now. Too emotional.” Yuki nodded in understanding, but something about her expression told Mammon she was still worried. That came as no surprise to the demon. Damn human. She was always worrying about others more than herself.

Mammon ruffled her hair, snorting at the way her nose scrunched in mock annoyance, “I’ll tell ya in the mornin’, yeah? Just sleep for now.”

“Okay... Goodnight Mammon.”  
“G’night, darlin’. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m debating on whether I should make this a two-shot or not. I’m not the biggest fan of this, honestly, but I had to get this headcannon down that Mammon stopped using his powers because of him losing control of his powers during the Celestial War and being to scared to use them after. It kind of started from the ‘Fallen Warrior’ Mammon card. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
